


As long as you're alive I don't care.

by Costa_Cat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But Leo is head over heels for her, Death, F/M, Fuking dead leo, Hurt Leo, I REGRET NOTHING, I am not sorry, I don't have a heart, Leo Whump, Leo feels, Leo saves Reyna, No Context, One Shot, Reyna legit hates Leo, Sad, There's not enough Leo fics wtf, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costa_Cat/pseuds/Costa_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo saves Reyna and his time to reflect on his life as he slowly plummets to his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you're alive I don't care.

Falling. It's an interesting thing.  
It's not like when you're jumping of a pier, and it's only a second until your body hits the water. It's not like when you miss the last step, and your foot falls further than you have prepared your self for.

You would of thought that your skin would be pulling from your bones and your thoughts would he jumbled.

But it wasn't. It was.... Peaceful.

Time had completely slowed down. A matter of seconds turned to an eternity. It would take him at least 30 seconds until the ground become his grave, but for him, it's would be a life time.

He could close his eyes, and pretend he was on a ride. It would be easy.

Maybe he should do that. It would make it easier to close his eyes and pretend that he was really in his bed, and that this falling feeling was really him falling to the ground

But in the few seconds of life he has left, he doesn't imagine.  
He does something far more happy than that. Far more important.

In the few moments before he died, he remembers.

He remembers his mother, her smile, the way she would tease and joke, like Leo does today.  
The way she'd sing to him when he was scared and stay with him when he was sick.

He remembered Piper, and how she was the first sign of happiness to him after his mother died. He remembered the proud feeling he got when she pulled her own prank.

And last of all, he remembered Reyna. He remembered the first time he met her, how she was cold, and unforgiving. He remembered when he tried to flirt with her, but seeing it was hopeless he gave up. He remembered when he first realised that he loved her, and just how screwed he was.

He remembered how he saved her life. How it was him falling now, and not her

There's good in his world, and there is bad too. The bad will always out weigh the good. But he did something good. He saved the girl he loves life, and that outweighed any bad. He did something good in a sea of bad.

And that was his last thought before the ground became his grave. The lava slowed his fall, but not enough to stop his body smashing into the ground beneath it, breaking every bone is his body, killing him instantly.

Leo was dead. But Reyna was not. And that's what was important.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys hates me yet?
> 
> I could add context to this if you guys want it but I doubt it.


End file.
